A Ùltima Noite
by Crimson Mark
Summary: *Dentro da Cronologia de New Dawn* A última noite de Isabella Swan como humana, da perspectivca de Edward Cullen


**A Última Noite**

**por Edward Cullen**

Eu a observei suspirar, um sorriso de contentamento cruzando seu rosto, enquanto ela se virava em meu abraço, fazendo-se mais confortável.

- Edward... - ela murmurou baixinho.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir. Aquela era a última noite de Bella como humana; a última vez em que eu a seguraria em meus braços enquanto ela dormia. A última vez... a última vez em que eu a ouviria falar meu nome em seus sonhos, seus pensamentos chegando a mim sem qualquer edição.

Com cuidado, eu tracei as linhas do rosto dela - suas sobrancelhas elegantes, as pálpebras cerradas, o nariz pequeno e absolutamente adorável, as maçãs do rosto, até chegar a seus lábios cheios e ligeiramente entreabertos. Eu senti o corpo dela se arrepiar e, por um segundo, cogitei a possibilidade de me afastar.

Mas se essa era a última noite em que eu a teria humana e quente, eu seria egoísta. A idéia de me afastar de Bella nesse instante seria capaz de me causar dor física. Eu precisava da presença dela ali, precisava do calor que apenas ela podia prover, precisava do bater de seu coração; batidas que estavam contadas, chegando ao seu fim.

Contudo, se eu queria ficar ao lado dela e não congelá-la, era melhor que eu aumentasse a temperatura do aquecedor - que só fora instalado na casa para a comodidade dela. Devagar, eu a soltei, levantando-me da cama sem me preocupar com as roupas que tinham ficado pelo chão, caminhando na direção dos controles.

Houve uma mudança quase imperceptível nas batidas do coração de Bella e em sua respiração tranqüila. Eu não precisava de outro sinal para saber que ela estava despertando e, mais que rapidamente, estava de volta ao lado dela - eu sabia que ela não lidava muito bem com minha ausência quando acordava, um dos muitos efeitos colaterais do grande erro que eu cometera; e, se dependesse de mim, nunca haveria um momento de ansiedade ou temor na vida da minha esposa.

- Edward?

- Eu estou aqui. - murmurei, voltando a envolvê-la, mergulhando meu nariz contra seus cabelos, deixando-me inebriar no perfume característico dela - Eu estou aqui.

As mãos dela passaram hesitantes por cima dos meus ombros - os movimentos dela ainda estavam lentos pelo sono - e logo eu senti a totalidade do corpo dela colado ao meu. Inconscientemente, eu apertei um pouco mais meus braços em torno de sua cintura, tentando racionalizar comigo mesmo os motivos pelos quais não podia tomá-la naquele exato instante com todo o meu fervor.

Tornava-se mais difícil a cada dia controlar o que eu sentia por Bella. Depois da lua-de-mel, parecia que cada beijo, cada toque maximizava meus desejos. O fato de ter conseguido consumar nosso casamento quase me enlouquecera de orgulho. Eu _queria_ Bella, e queria a totalidade dela, muito mais do que seu sangue.

- Já está amanhecendo? - ela perguntou, a voz um pouco mais acordada.

- Não deve demorar muito. - eu respondi, depositando um beijo em sua fronte, tentando um compromisso comigo mesmo para não atacá-la. Se eu beijasse seus lábios, sei que não iria mais me controlar.

- Hum... O que será que eu deveria pedir para minha última refeição? - ela perguntou com uma pontada de humor.

Em outra ocasião, isso teria sido um golpe em todos os meus outros pensamentos, o suficiente para que eu recuperasse a sobriedade do meu estado quase alcoólico - Bella era, para mim, verdadeiramente intoxicante. Ao longo dos últimos meses, porém, eu tinha começado não apenas a aceitar a mudança dela, como também a ansiá-la.

Eu sou, realmente, uma criatura muito egoísta.

- O que você quiser será devidamente providenciado. – eu respondi – Se você se decidir logo, eu posso mandar encomendar...

- Seria muito estranho se eu pedisse você como minha última refeição? – ela me interrompeu, tirando a cabeça de seu esconderijo junto ao meu pescoço, os olhos escuros me encarando com absoluta devoção.

A mesma devoção, o mesmo amor que eu sabia que existiam nos meus.

Ainda assim, não pude me impedir de rir baixinho da tentativa de sedução que havia por trás daquelas íris castanhas – como se Bella precisasse de alguma coisa a mais para ser uma tentação para mim.

- Que tipo de tempero você prefere?

Foi a vez de ela rir, girando o corpo de modo a ficar sobre mim, inclinando o rosto até que estivesse a centímetros do meu.

- Edward absurdo. – ela brincou, usando minhas costumeiras palavras contra mim – Como se você precisasse de algum tempero para ser a melhor iguaria que já experimentei na vida.

- Estou honrado pela comparação. – eu observei, deixando que minhas mãos se perdessem nos cachos que escorriam por seus ombros indo se aninhar em meu peito – Quem são meus concorrentes? Ravióli e pizza?

- Não é uma comparação justa. – ela respondeu, finalmente obliterando o espaço que havia entre seus lábios e os meus.

Eu não poderia descrever em palavras o que era fazer amor com Bella. _Minha_ Isabella. Ia além da compreensão de qualquer criatura a dimensão de sacrifício e prazer que a experiência evocava, muito além do que sentidos humanos poderiam apreender.

Era mais do que o suficiente para que eu voltasse a ser humano.

Lenta e delicadamente, eu tracei os contornos da coluna dela, começando por sua nuca, correspondendo seus beijos com todo o fervor de que era capaz. Minha própria respiração, ainda que inútil, acelerara – o fantasma de uma reação humana, como a dor sentida num membro amputado.

Bella era o fantasma do meu coração. Ainda que ele não batesse, não mais bombeasse vida para meu corpo, eu podia senti-lo quando estava com ela.

Com o máximo cuidado para não machucá-la, inverti nossas posições, segurando meu peso contra meus cotovelos para não esmagá-la. Ela me observou com surpresa mal contida, seus dedos brincando com os contornos do meu rosto; como eu fizera quando ela ainda dormia.

- Edward?

- Olhe pra mim. – eu sussurrei em resposta, sem desviar os olhos dos dela, conjurando todo o meu auto-controle nesse instante.

Ela me deu um meio sorriso, assentindo minimamente. Dolorosamente devagar, eu fui soltando meu peso sobre ela, jamais piscando, procurando nas profundezas do olhar dela qualquer sinal de que eu pudesse estar machucando-a.

Bella apenas sorria. Ela também não piscou, nem mesmo quando sua respiração mudou, as pequenas contrações de seu corpo demonstrando o quanto ela estava perto de perder o próprio controle – ainda que ambos estivéssemos totalmente conscientes de nossos movimentos, da velocidade de cada impulso, de cada ponto em que nos tocávamos.

Eu senti quando ela cerrou os punhos em minhas costas, suas unhas pequenas fazendo-me cócegas – se minha pele não fosse uma verdadeira couraça, talvez ela tivesse deixado marcas, com as quais eu certamente não me importaria.

Enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, ouvindo-a arfar meu nome enquanto arqueava a cabeça para trás. O cheiro dela estava mais concentrado, sua veia pulsando contra meus lábios, tentando-me.

- Bella... – seu nome me escapou num suspiro, como uma prece.

Fechei os olhos, deixando que o êxtase tomasse conta dos meus sentidos por um instante breve – o suficiente apenas para que meus instintos são sobrepujassem minha vontade.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou baixinho, seus dedos fazendo uma carícia em minha nuca, a voz ainda arfante, rouca.

Eu pisquei os olhos, confuso pelo quê ela poderia estar me agradecendo. Ela riu baixinho ao observar minha expressão, respondendo à pergunta antes que eu pudesse fazê-la.

- Por ter feito da minha última noite como humana uma lembrança memorável.

Foi a minha vez de rir, virando para o lado e trazendo-a comigo, deixando que ela se aninhasse contra mim.

- Todo e qualquer momento que eu passo com você é memorável, Bella. – eu respondi – Eu amo você.

Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando com um contentamento que eu sabia que também existia nos meus.

- Eu também amo você. Mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Mais que minha própria vida.

- Mais que minha própria vida. – eu concordei num sussurro, enquanto ela cerrava os olhos, deixando que o cansaço tomasse conta de seu corpo novamente.


End file.
